


Orange Does A Task In Top Engine

by IndigoHeart



Category: Among Us (Video Game)
Genre: Dubious Consent, F/M, Minor Violence, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-10
Updated: 2020-11-10
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:41:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,955
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27490612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IndigoHeart/pseuds/IndigoHeart
Summary: Almost no one ever goes to the top left of the Skeld. It's easy to catch someone there, easy to get caught.
Comments: 4
Kudos: 65





	Orange Does A Task In Top Engine

Orange made her way to upper engine. “I hate having tasks up here,” she complained to herself. “No one else ever has anything up here and I'm always alone. Why do I always get stuck with the bullshit?” She adjusted her backpack strap on her shoulder, it was heavy and full of all the equipment she would need for calibrating the north engine. Walking up past security she entered the engine bay and immediately smelled something wrong. She swore under her breath as the acrid scent of burning plastic invaded her senses. Her bag landed against the wall with a few dull clunks as she tossed it aside and strode forward, mouth pulled down in a deep frown. Narrowing her eyes she followed a thin line of smoke emanating from a door seam leading deeper into the engine. She sighed and laid her hand on the access pad, and the door slid open with a hiss, allowing more smoke to roll out into the main engine room. She leaned down and opened her bag, rummaging through it to find the few tools she would need to hopefully fix the problem; there wasn't a lot of room in the back engine, and she didn't want to risk catching the pack on anything else, who knows what it might knock loose. “Whole fucking Skeld held together by nothing but duct tape and a prayer,” she grumbled. 

Tools in hand she made her way through the door and into the creaking, hissing, stinking mess of wires and tubes that made up the back of the north engine. Following the general path of the smoke she kneeled in front of a small, sealed compartment, unscrewed the cover, and sighed in relief. Just a simple wiring error frying some plastic casing. She reached in and began to untangle everything.

“Pretty rare to get a task up here,” a voice came from behind her. She yelped and jerked away from the wires, scorching the top of her hand. “What the fuck?!” she demanded, turning angrily towards the voice, gingerly rubbing the burn on her hand. Black smirked at her, his entire body blocking the doorway as he leaned nonchalantly against the humming engine. She sharply gestured to it. “Could you please not break anything? I don't want to spend the whole fucking day trying to fix everything you touch.” Black's smirk disappeared and his eyes narrowed, pinning her with his gaze. Deliberately he reached back and placed his hand the scanner; the door behind him closed with a hiss, and a bright red ERROR message lit up above it. Orange suddenly felt like the engine room just got a whole lot smaller. 

“What are you doing?” she asked, hating the way her voice sounded small and uncertain. “What are you doing,” he countered, predatory smile creeping back onto his face, as he stepped towards her, “up here all alone?”. 

She cleared her throat and tried to stand up straighter. “What does it look like? I'm fixing the near constant problems this piece of shit has.” She narrowed her eyes and brandished her wrench at him. “And you're right, almost no one ever comes up here, so why are you here?” 

“Why do you think?” he asked, as he stepped towards her once more, leaving little but inches between them. She looked up at him, his eyes seemed too dark, his smile too wide, his teeth...too sharp. 

She swallowed hard and tried to think brave thoughts. “I think you're bothering me and tampering with the doors and basically being a nuisanc-”, she trailed off as Black slowly pulled something from his belt, and her eyes were drawn to the red glint of the ERROR message, reflected on the knife he now held. She reflexively took a step back but the rest of the engine was behind her, and her back hit the warm metal. “No,” she whispered, thinking back to the other day when one of the other crewmates, Red, had been found dead in storage. It had been chalked up to an oxygen malfunction but Orange had never seen an O2 malfunction that had involved that much blood...

“It was you,” she whispered, eyes wide and darting, searching for an escape. But there was none. The walkway was barely wide enough for her to stand without rubbing her shoulders against each side, and Black was bigger than she was. And he was in front of her. Looming over her. The world seemed to narrow until all she could see was him, and he slowly raised the knife in front of her face. 

He could see the sharp coolness of the knife reflected in her eyes. He could see her chest rapidly rise and fall as she began hyperventilating, breasts straining against her orange suit. He could smell her fear, and it turned him on. “Now you're getting it,” he growled, pushing his body against hers, relishing the feeling of her warm breasts against him. Running his hand down her arm he gripped her wrench and, prying it free of her hand, tossed it casually behind him.

Orange's heart hammered in her chest, and feeling hyper-aware of where their bodies were touching, she warily eyed the knife Black held, which was inching towards her neck. She held her breath as he slowly ran the back of the blade against her throat, but gasped almost immediately when he bucked his hips against hers and she could feel that he might have something other than murder on his mind. “Come on, Orange,” he purred into her ear, still pressing the knife into her skin. His hot breath made her shudder. “I've seen you looking at me, I've been watching you too. Waiting...to get you alone.” He rolled his hips into her again and she choked back a moan. 

The worst part was he was totally right. She had been watching him, but it's not like she ever planned on doing anything! They were coworkers, nothing more! So what if Black had attracted her attention? Her only priority was to keep the ship running, and anything beyond that was out of the question. She did not expect things like, oh, having to figure out who gruesomely murdered her other coworker, or trying to avoid being raped in the engine bay. She squeezed her eyes shut and grit her teeth. Yes. She was trying to escape Black...right? So how come her body was overcome with a wave of heat with every movement of him against her? “Orange...” he whispered again, turning the knife so the point caught the side of her throat and drew thick bead of blood. She gasped and her body involuntarily spasmed against his. He chuckled darkly and she sucked in a big gulp of air. Her body was betraying her. 

“I'd hate to kill you...so soon,” he murmured thoughtfully, running his free hand down the zipper on the front of her suit and lightly tugging on it. Orange stood completely frozen, attempting to regain control of her senses. Black's eyes were on her chest as he slowly unzipped her suit, revealing more of her skin to the dim light of the engine bay. Abruptly she realized how lazily he was holding the knife to her neck, almost like a formality, it seemed his attention had been thoroughly drawn elsewhere. Black moved to slide his hand inside her suit and in a sudden burst of adrenaline and courage Orange thrashed and knocked his hands away. She surged forward with all her strength, catching him off guard and knocking him sideways into the engine, clearing her path to the exit, if she could only make it past him. 

Fueled by her momentum and fear she rocketed by him and towards the door. Towards safety, and the emergency button. She made it all of 2 steps before Black's boot shot out and tripped her, sending her face first into the metal grating of the walkway. Her nose exploded in pain. He was on top of her in an instant, pushing her harder into the metal. And laughing. Orange lay squirming in a haze of pain beneath him, feeling her nose throbbing as blood began to drop between the lattice of the walkway to some unknown parts of the ship below. 

“Orange, come on now,” he murmured. “I thought you were going to make this easy for both of us.” He stood up and looked her over thoughtfully, then reached down, fisted his hand in her hair and yanked her up to her feet. 

Orange screamed. 

Swinging her around, Black tossed her easily back against the rear of the engine where she hit with enough force to knock the wind out of her. 

He yanked down her suit around her arms, pinning them to her sides, holding the knife to her throat he reached around and cupped her breast, grinding himself into her back and biting her neck. 

Orange blinked and tried to clear the fog from her head, the pain clouded her vision and she could feel blood running down her face and dripping onto her chest. And through the haze of pain she could also feel Black's hands on her body. His fingers roaming over her breast, he gently pinched her nipple kissed her jawline at the same time, and the odd tenderness of the action clashed with the throbbing pain in her nose and sharpness of the knife at her throat in an almost incomprehensibly intimate way. Orange couldn't help herself, she moaned softly pressed herself back against him. 

Black chuckled darkly, grabbed the suit with his free hand and yanked it down to her knees. “Oh Orange,” he whispered, leaning back towards her, “don't lie to me, and don't lie to yourself.” Still holding the knife to her throat he slid a finger into her from behind. Black's smile would have been visible during an electrical malfunction. She was soaking wet.

Orange let out a quiet noise that could have been a sob. “I can already feel how much you want me,” Black continued, pumping his fingers in and out of her. “Or maybe this scenario itself is turning you on more than I would have guessed?” He mused, and leaning into her he increased the pressure of the knife on her neck ran a finger over her clit. “I always knew you were a freak,” he hissed into her ear. 

Orange had to fight the urge to push her hips back into him, and her whole body shook with the effort. Her nose still pulsed with pain in time with her heartbeat, but feeling his fingers inside her, the knife at her neck, her nipples rubbing against the engine, it was doing something to her, and she really didn't want to take the time to mentally unpack it at the moment. She squeezed her eyes shut, as if to blot out all the sensations, and tears of shame left hot trails down her cheeks. She licked her lips, a metallic taste filling her mouth, and she hesitated, then opened her eyes again. Grimacing, blood staining her teeth, and absolutely hating herself, Orange let herself give in, and with the next thrust of Black's fingers Orange rolled her hips back to meet his hand.

Black moaned when he felt her respond and spun her around instantly to face him. His mouth crashed into hers and his free hand groped at her breasts, fingers sliding in the blood that had dripped down upon them. His tongue entered her mouth with wild abandon, and he pressed his whole body against hers, crushing her against engine, knife still held at her neck between them. Orange reached up to wrap her hands around him, and ran her fingers through his hair, lifting one leg up to rest on his hip, stepping out her suit. 

He could taste her blood on her tongue, on her lips, and he let his mouth wander down, licking his way down her jaw, her neck, his tongue carving a clean trail through the smeared blood on her chest. He paused, mouth open, inches above her nipple, and Orange squirmed as she felt his hot breath pass over her. Black looked up at her and smirked, tapping the knife deliberately a few times against her collarbone before tossing it behind him and just gripping her neck with his hand. Orange's strangled protest abruptly turned into a moan when Black took her nipple into his mouth and at the same time thrust two fingers of his free hand back inside of her. Orange's body responded immediately as her back arched off the engine, moving her hips towards him, silently begging for more contact. Letting out a choked cry, she reached her hands down and stroked Black's full erection through his suit. 

Black choked her harder. He bit her. Her cry of pain was blocked as was most of her airflow. Panic begin to creep into her mind, battling with her arousal as Black pumped his fingers in and out of her almost viciously. He squeezed once more and looked into her eyes, she saw black at the edges of her vision. He rubbed his thumb over her clit and released the pressure on her neck and Orange came into his hand. She tipped her head back, mouth open soundlessly and gripped him through his suit stroking him as she came. He let her ride his fingers through the end of her orgasm, fondling her breast and licking the imprints of his fingers on her neck almost lovingly. 

He felt her body slowly stop shaking and when he turned to face her he found her looking at him, as she pointedly stroked him through his suit. Dropping his hands from her body he unzipped his own suit, the front stained with her blood. Letting the suit drop around his legs he reached for her again, and turning her around he placed his hand at the nape of her neck pushed her face against the engine, hard. Orange arched her back towards him, her breathing irregular. He ran his free hand down her back, and over the curve of her hip, dipping down behind her. Grabbing his cock he slowly pressed it between her thighs, and holding her in place, gently slid it in and out, coating himself in her fluids and rubbing against her already overly sensitive clit. Orange gasped raggedly and balled her fists against the engine, attempting to push back against him, hoping he would just slide inside of her. “Please goddammit,” she whispered. Black stopped his leisurely thrusting and leaned forward over her. “What was that?” 

“Please,” she hissed, through gritted teeth. Black increased the pressure of his hand on the back of her neck, pressing her face harder into the engine. Orange whined in pain. Black clicked his tongue disapprovingly. “Orange, I think you know exactly what I want to hear.” 

“Please just...use me, rape me, just...fuck me PLEASE,” Orange sobbed, tears of frustration and shame running down her face. 

“Oh Orange, you know exactly what a guy wants to hear,” Black said mockingly, and gripping her hip, he kicked her feet apart and with one vicious thrust was fully inside her. Holding her against him with one hand and keeping her face to the engine with the other, he pounded into her mercilessly. Orange felt the tears she had shed earlier evaporate in the heat of the engine and another orgasm fast approaching. Each movement of Black inside her stretched her deliciously and she reached down and gently circled her clit with her finger. Her mouth hanging open, Orange relished the feeling of Black relentlessly plunging in and out of her, filling her over and over again. Each stroke driving her against the engine, his hand holding her in place, her face scraping against the metal, rubbing a raw spot on her cheek. She could hear his breathing coming in gasps, and feel his movement becoming more erratic. Suddenly he moved his hand from her neck, grabbed her hair and pulled her back against him, and holding her to him, he growled and sank his teeth deep into her shoulder. This was all Orange needed and she's completely consumed by another orgasm, her vision swimming and her legs shaking, only held up by Black's iron grip as he continues to drive into her. Feeling her orgasm gripping his cock Black groans into her shoulder, and he holds her shaking body against him for a few more thrusts before the feeling overwhelms him. He grunts and plunges deep into her one more time, holding her to him in every way he can, filling her up, and Orange's whole body shivers against him.

A second later he pulls his mouth away from her shoulder, leaving bright half moon indents of each tooth, rapidly bruising. He slides out of her and steps away, and after having him hold her up for so long Orange's legs buckle and she topples against the engine and slides bonelessly to the floor, breathing heavily, eyes glazed. Black takes a second and regards her coolly, then wipes himself off and steps back into his suit. Zipping it up he reaches back and places his hand on the door scanner and the bright red ERROR message disappears. “You better get cleaned up,” he says easily, turning to leave, voice dripping mockery and false concern, “you wouldn't want anyone to see you like this. It's unprofessional.” Orange scrambles to grab her suit and clean herself up but looks up as he calls over his shoulder as he exits the engine “By the way, just so you know, it wasn't me who killed Red.”

**Author's Note:**

> I did a little proof reading but I may have missed some stuff. If you find anything that needs correcting or see something I missed let me know!


End file.
